


Fairy Tale - Märchen

by Schattenspieler



Series: Die Liste [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Kink, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut, ooc, wolf - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi gefällt das Kostüm für Jiraiyas Party nicht, das Minato für ihn gekauft hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale - Märchen

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Ja, was soll ich sagen??? Es ist Käse! XD  
> Aber ich habe es gegen 3 Uhr Morgens zu Ende geschrieben und war höchst amüsiert von meiner Gedankenwelt. *gg*

**„NEIN!“**

„Aber warum den nicht Kakashi? Es würde großartig aussehen~“

„Nein Minato - definitiv nein! Was ist _das_ überhaupt?“

„Na ein Wolf-Kostüm.“, Minato hielt ihm strahlend die Schachtel mit dem vermeintlichen Kostüm unter die Nase.  
Nach Kakashis Einschätzung verdiente _das bisschen_ Stoff die Bezeichnung Kostüm nicht unbedingt.

Es waren eine plüschige graue Hotpant, mit einem an der Hinterseite angebrachten grauen Wolfsschweif. Ein ärmelloses, bauchfreies Oberteil, das aus dem selben fellartigen Stoff bestand. Dazu fellige Stulpen für die Beine und Handschuhe mit rosa Pfotenaufdruck an der Unterseite und felligen Absätzen. Zu allem Übel rundeten das Outfit zwei große wuschlige Wolfsohren für das Haar ab, die mit Spangen befestigt werden konnten.

Dem Silberhaarigen standen alle Haare zu Berge, wenn er daran dachte, wie Minato ins Geschäft gegangen war - ein Kostüm wie dieses kaufend - was ihm definitiv zu klein wäre, als das es für ihn gedacht sein könnte – und es war nicht unbedingt ein Geheimnis, dass sie seit 4 Jahren ein Paar waren.

Wenn Kushina ihn darin sah, würde er das nie wieder los werden...

Kakashis Auge schloss sich und für den Moment musste er sich zur Ruhe ermahnen.

„Minato ich weiß nicht ob es dir bewusst ist - Ich bin ein ANBU-Kapitän. Eine Autoritätsperson. Ich gehöre zu den Vorzeige-Shinobis von Konoha. Außerdem kennen mich die Leute dort, ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren“, gab Kakashi zu bedenken.

Minato winkte ab, „Oh, hab dich nicht so. Natürlich weiß ich, welchen Stand du in der ANBU hast, ich habe Danzos Empfehlung dich zu fördern persönlich unterschrieben. Außerdem werden deine ganzen Freunde da sein. Ich habe Gai heute getroffen, er hat geschworen 300 Runden um das Dorf auf einem Bein zu hüpfen wenn er dich nicht in dem Das-Beste-Kostüm-Wettbewerb schlagen kann. Komm schon es wird Spaß machen! Außerdem könntest du einen Ruf dazu gewinnen!“

Kakashi schauderte bei dem Gedanken an Gai, ein Grund mehr, sich zu drücken. Er wusste ohnehin nicht was er auf der Märchenparty von Jiraiya sollte. Vermutlich rechnete der Perverse Alte mit jeder Menge Prinzessinnen und Tempeldamen.

„Und was für ein Ruf soll das ein? Wichsvorlage für die feuchten Träume dieser Spinner? Das willst du deinem Freund antun – ehrlich? Außerdem bin ich 17 und keine 12 mehr.“ Der Grauhaarige stand mit verschränkten Armen von ihrem Bett auf um sich bedrohlich vor dem Blonden aufzubauen, der noch recht lässig Platz bezog.

Minato hänselte grinsend, „Du denkst also auch, dass es sexy aussehen würde!“

„Hmpf!“

Den Kopf, auf Kakashis Schnauben, belustigt schüttelnd, ergänzte er: „Eigentlich meinte ich ja auch, dass dich nicht alle für die Spaßbremse – die du eigentlich auch bist – halten würden.“  
Der Silberhaarige zog ärgerlich die Braue hoch, doch Minato ließ sich davon nicht stören.  
“Was soll das eigentlich mit deinem Alter?“, plapperte der Blonde weiter und hob fragend die Hände, in einem Schulterzucken. „Mit 12 hättest du erst recht kein Kostüm getragen! … auch wenn es sehr süß ausgesehen hätte!“

Der Blonde lächelte verträumt, allein bei der Vorstellung beantragte sein Gehirn für ein paar Sekunden Urlaub. „Ähäm..“, räusperte sich Minato und versuchte wieder aus seiner nicht ganz gesellschaftlich konformen Phantasie zu finden.

Kakashi schaute besorgt zu seinem Partner. „Ich wusste nicht das du Pädophil und Zoophil bist...“

Minato sah geschockt und betroffen aus. „Ich bin nicht Zoophil! … und Pädophil auch nicht... “

Kakashi hob eine Augenbraue. „Du weißt schon, dass ich erst 13 war als wir zusammen gekommen sind?“

„Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre groß etwas in den ersten zwei Jahren gelaufen … nur etwas kuscheln und küssen. Außerdem sehe ich nicht, warum jemand alt genug zum Töten ist oder für sein Dorf zu sterben, aber nicht für eine Liebesbeziehung... es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich dich genötigt“, meinte Minato ausweichend.

„Das sage ich ja auch gar nicht“, erwiderte Kakashi liebevoll und legte seine Hände auf Minatos Schultern.

Der Blonde griff nach Kakashis Hüfte und zog ihn auf seinen Schoss. „Ich liebe dich. Ganz unabhängig von deinem Alter oder Geschlecht oder Wesenszustand oder ob du ein Mensch bist, eine Pflanze, ein...““Oh nun werde nicht gleich lächerlich!“ „Bin ich nicht! Ich mein das todernst! Ich würde dich auch dann lieben, wenn du eine Topfpflanze wärst“, bekräftigte Minato und vergrub seine Nase an dem Hals seines Freundes, geschickte Finger begannen den Brustpanzer der ANBU-Uniform zu lösen.  
„Wenn du meinst“, erwiderte der Grauhaarige gelangweilt, legte den Kopf schief um Minato mehr Spielraum zu geben. Der Hatake gab es vorerst auf, vernünftig mit seinem Partner reden zu wollen.  
Der Blondschopf würde jetzt nur noch von Schicksal, Seelenverwandtschaft, Blümchen und ewiger Treue plappern, wenn er das Thema Liebe auch nur streifte.  
Höchste Zeit also, den Gelben Blitz von Konoha abzulenken.

„Wo hast du eigentlich diese Abscheulichkeit her? Aus einem Sex-Shop?“, fragte der Grauhaarige wärend Minato mit den Zähnen den Rand seiner Maske hinter dem linken Ohr erfasste und hinab zog.  
„Hahahmm, wie kommst du darauf?“, murmelte er undeutlich, bis er den Stoff fallen ließ und über den bloßen, schmalen Hals leckte. „Wäre es aus einem Sex-Shop, wäre der Wolfsschwanz nicht an dem Höschen befestigt sondern -“, Minato ließ abrupt von seiner Tätigkeit ab. „Ohhh...“, in Kakashis Augen starrend, begann Minato zu verarbeiten was er gerade angedeutet hatte.  
„Oh!“, Minato begann derart dreckig zu grinsen, das es selbst Jiraiya mit Stolz und Respekt erfüllen hätte.  
„Was?“, fragte Kakashi misstrauisch, er hatte noch nicht gefangen, worauf sein Geliebter hinaus wollte.  
„Nun~“, begann der Gelbe Blitz genüsslich, seine Hände wanderten unter den hautengen Stoff von Kakashis Hose, „man könnte das Kostüm für zukünftige, private Zwecke natürlich modifizieren.“

Der Hatake hatte keinen Schimmer wie Minato darauf kam, er würde dieses Ding auch nur ein mal tragen? Geschweige den öfter für 'private Zwecke'...

„Wenn es dir so zu langweilig ist...“

Wann soll er behauptet haben, es sei ihm zu langweilig? Es war einfach nur peinlich und grauenhaft! „Iiiks...!“

Zwei Finger von Minato fanden ihren Weg zwischen die Backen von Kakashis Hinterns und neckten den Spalt sanft, „Der Wolfsschwanz müsste nur abgenommen und an einen Analplug befestigt werden“, schnorrte ihm der Blonde ins Ohr, bevor er die empfindliche Muschel leckte und leicht darüber blies.

„Ohhh...“, seufzte der Silberhaarige, heftig errötend und unter Minatos Fingern bebend.

„Und jetzt ...“, kündigte Minato an, mit einem schnellen Ruck und einer Drehung ihrer Körper, Kakashi mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett platzierend, „...werden wir dich für die Party umziehen.“

Der Silberhaarige atmete heftig, während er aus den Kleiden geschält wurde. „Als was verkleidest du dich eigentlich?“, wagte er leise zu fragen. Irgendwie wusste er nicht, ob ihn Minatos neueste Anwandlungen auf dem Gebiet Sex gefielen.

„Als Jäger“, grinte Minato und zog die Schachtel mit dem Wolfskostüm heran.  
Vielleicht sollte er noch ein Halsband mit Leine für heute Abend holen, überlegte der Yondaime fröhlich. Einen so schönen Wolf sollte man besser nicht zu weit weg lassen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Die Liste  
> X 1. In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten  
> X 2. Love - Liebe  
> 3\. Sunset - Sonnenuntergang  
> 4\. Deep - Tief  
> 5\. Seeking Solace – Trost suchen  
> 6\. Break Away – Sich lösen  
> 7\. Eden – (Garten) Eden  
> 8\. Innocence - Unschuld  
> 9\. Drive - Antrieb  
> 10\. Breathe Again – Wieder atmen  
> 11\. Memory - Erinnerung  
> 12\. Insanity - Wahnsinn  
> 13\. Abuse - Missbrauch  
> 14\. Smile - Lächeln  
> 15\. Emotionless - Emotionslos  
> 16\. Caged - eingesperrt  
> 17\. Blood - Blut  
> 18\. Candy - Süßigkeiten  
> 19\. Snow - Schnee  
> 20\. Fortitude - Glück  
> 21\. Anomaly - Unnormal  
> 22\. Forest - Wald  
> 23\. Cat: - Katze  
> 24\. Me Time – Zeit für mich  
> 25\. Trouble Lurking – lauernder Ärger  
> 26\. Never Cry – Niemals weinen  
> X 27. Poison - Gift  
> X 28. Anguish – Qual/Kummer/Leid/Schmerz  
> 29\. Curious - Seltsam  
> 30\. Rain - Regen  
> 31\. Defile - Entweihung  
> 32\. Never Look Back – Sieh niemals zurück  
> 33\. Provoke - Provokation  
> 34\. Mechanical - Mechanisch  
> 35\. Hold My Hand – Halte meine Hand  
> 36\. Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz  
> 37\. Eyes - Augen  
> 38\. Abandoned - Verlassen  
> 39\. Dreams - Träume  
> 40\. Black and Blue – Schwarz und Blau  
> 41\. Teamwork -Teamarbeit  
> 42\. Standing Still – Noch vorhanden /Noch stehend  
> 43\. Dying - Sterbend  
> 44\. Two Roads – Zwei Wege  
> 45\. Illusion - Illusionen  
> 46\. Family - Familie  
> 47\. Homunculi – Homunculi (künstlicher Mensch)  
> 48\. Orphan – Weise  
> 49\. Stripes - Streifen  
> 50\. Breaking the Rules – Die Regeln brechen  
> 51\. Games - Spiele  
> 52\. Claustrophobia – Klaustrophobie (Platzangst)  
> 53\. Keeping a Secret – Ein Geheimnis behalten  
> 54\. City - Stadt  
> 55\. Waiting - Warten  
> 56\. Hell-Bent – Wild entschlossen  
> 57\. Sacrifice - Opfer  
> 58\. Bittersweet - Bittersüß  
> 59\. Suffocate - Ersticken  
> X 60. Rejection - Ablehnung  
> X 61. Fairy Tale - Märchen  
> 62\. Djinn - Djinn  
> 63\. Come-hither - Einladend  
> 64\. Amputation - Abtrennung  
> 65\. Contort - Krümmen  
> 66\. Suicide - Selbstmord  
> 67\. Security Blanket - Schmusedecke  
> 68\. Bully - Raufbold  
> X 69. Annoyance – Belästigung /Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane  
> 70\. Wanton – Lüstern/ lasziv  
> 71\. Obsession - Besessenheit  
> 72\. Pawn – Pfand / Bauer im Schach  
> 73\. I Can't – Ich kann nicht  
> 74\. Demented - Wahnsinnig  
> 75\. Mirror - Spiegel  
> 76\. Broken Pieces – Zerbrochene Stücke  
> 77\. Test - Test  
> 78\. The Fool – der Dummkopf  
> 79\. Disease - Krankheit  
> X 80. Words – Worte /Wörter  
> 81\. Edge – Kannte/ Klippe  
> 82\. Forever – Für immer  
> 83\. Heal - Heilung  
> 84\. Out Cold - Bewusstlos  
> 85\. Spiral - Spirale  
> 86\. Seeing Red – Rot sehen  
> X 87. Appetite - Appetit  
> 88\. Pain - Schmerz  
> 89\. Through the Fire – durch (das) Feuer  
> 90\. Sephia - Tintenfischschwarz  
> 91\. Drowning – Ertrinken?  
> 92\. Die for you – Für dich sterben  
> 93\. Give Up – Gib auf  
> 94\. Last Hope – letzte Hoffnung  
> 95\. Streets – Straßen  
> 96\. In the Storm – Im Sturm  
> 97\. Regret - Reue  
> 98\. Puzzle - Puzzle  
> 99\. Solitude - Einsamkeit  
> 100\. Relaxation - Entspannung  
> 101\. Emo - Emo  
> 102\. Act your age – Sei kein Kindskopf  
> 103\. Covet - Begehren  
> 104\. Detached – Getrennt /Unvoreingenommen/ Unbeteiligt  
> 105\. Belittle - Schmähen  
> 106\. Confusion - Verwirrung  
> 107\. Dog - Hund  
> 108.Moonlight - Mondlicht  
> 109\. Secret Place – Geheimer Ort /Versteck  
> 110\. Annex – Anhang/ Anbau  
> 111\. Coward - Feigling  
> 112\. Emulate - Nachahmen  
> 113\. Kami - Gott  
> 114\. Place of God – Ort Gottes  
> 115\. Delicate – Zart/Labil/Feinfühlig  
> 116\. All my fault – alles meine Schuld  
> 117\. Chains - Ketten  
> 118\. Ferocious - Grausam  
> 119\. Autumn - Herbst  
> 120\. Loser - Verlierer


End file.
